Wukong
}} Abilities and for each visible nearby enemy champion. |range = 1400 |targeting='Stone Skin' is a self-buff that activates around visible enemy champions.Stone Skin's Effective |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Decoys of champions such as will not affect Stone Skin. |video= }} Wukong's next attack within 5 seconds gains range, deals additional physical damage and reduces for 3 seconds. |description2 = Crushing Blow resets Wukong's autoattack timer. |leveling = of target's armor}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting='Crushing Blow' is a one-use on-hit effect. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from this ability will apply life steal. * This will trigger upon structures but not wards. * Critical strikes will not interact with the bonus damage from Crushing Blow. * Crushing Blow ignores , , will block the damage of Crushing Blow but no the armor reduction and blind will avoid the damage but will not consume the attack. |spellshield=Will block the damage and debuff. |additional= * Crushing Blow has no cast time and resets Wukong's attack timer. * Performing an action after the animation is played, but before dealing damage will start the attack timer, and you must wait before you attack again, although the buff is not lost. |video=Wukong QVideo }} Wukong enters stealth for seconds and leaves behind a decoy of himself which, after seconds, vanishes and deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 175 |targeting='Decoy' is a self-buff and a delayed area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional= * Decoy has no cast time. * If the decoy is killed before it vanishes, it will not deal any damage. *Killing the decoy gives 25 gold. |video=Wukong WVideo }} Wukong dashes on a cloud to the target enemy and sends out images to attack up to two additional enemies near the primary target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. |description2 = Upon hitting his target, Wukong gains for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = | }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Nimbus Strike' is a single target dash that damages up to two additional nearby enemies. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional= |video=Wukong EVideo }} Wukong spins around for up to 4 seconds, losing the ability to use abilities and basic attacks but dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies every second. Enemies affected by Cyclone for the first time are briefly . |description2 = During Cyclone, Wukong gains 5% bonus movement speed every half second, up to a maximum of 40% bonus movement speed. |description3 = Reactivating Cyclone cancels it immediately. |leveling = | }} |range = 162.5 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Cyclone' is a point-blank area of effect and a self-buff. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block one second of damage. |additional= * While spinning, summoner spells and item actives can still be used, with the exception of Crescent, the active portion of and . |video=Wukong RVideo }} Pets or . |health = |damage = 0 |range = 0 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= 0 |movespeed = Static |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline * **Bonus armor and magic resistance reduced to from . * **Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. References cs:Wukong de:Wukong es:Wukong fr:Wukong pl:Wukong pt-br:Wukong ru:Wukong zh:孙悟空 Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:2011 release Category:Map specific balancing Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Melee champion Category:Stealth champion Category:Decoy Champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion